Toy vehicles have been a mainstay in kids toys for a number of years. Toy vehicles come in different types one of which is a toy skateboard referred to as finger boards because the user of the toy skateboards uses two of their fingers in operating the toy. A skilled operator of the toy skateboard is capable of replicating skateboarding maneuvers with their hand. These skateboards are extremely popular but have become stagnated in their ability to reach a wider audience since their introduction in the 1990s.
As a consequence, various types of toy skateboards have been proposed. Such skateboards range from simple wind-up toy skateboards with mounted figurines, to more advanced radio-controlled toy skateboards with figurines that can be controlled in some degree to portray body movement during skateboarding maneuvers and stunts. These motorized skateboards typically include movable battery packs, changeable motor positions, and interchangeable wheel weights to provide different centers of balance for adjusting the performance of various maneuvers. In addition, some motorized skateboards include a drive mechanism but no steering mechanism. Thus, the skateboard is only maneuverable through body movement of the figurine, as in an actual skateboard, and therefore control of the skateboard may be less than desirable, especially for those of less advanced skill levels. With this need, a toy skateboard should be provided that offers the enjoyment of both a motorized toy skateboard and a non-motorized toy skateboard with an easy control system that allows for the performance of various maneuvers without having to employ a toy figurine.